


Once Upon a Time

by slowtownes



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowtownes/pseuds/slowtownes
Summary: In a town, very, very small, lived a girl called Chloe Price. She found out one week that a single raven would cause something so crazily destructive that her mind could not wrap itself around even the idea of it.She's starting to think this is a fairy tale.Or,Chloe obtains Max's rewind power.





	1. Black Raven

Chloe pulled up into the parking lot of Blackwell Academy. The boring old school she used to go to. She only ever visited anymore to see Rachel. Rachel Amber.

She texts:

 **CP:** See u soon

_Seen ✓_

But, who knows, maybe something will actually happen today instead of another visit to her friend. She puts her feet up on the dashboard of her old car she found in American Rust, a literal junkyard. She grabs a journal from the glove-box to her right and starts to doodle. She writes another depressing message to  ~~Max~~ a friend about how  _sad_ she was when her dad died and  _how much_ she needed her.

Enough of that, Chloe. That would be the twenty-second letter to her in the span of two and a half months. She's pathetic.

"But, ah, there's nothing I can do about that, right?" She says to herself in a monotone voice. She's not really feeling like doing anything today. "No,"

And with that, she gets up to leave her truck and accidentally kicks down her favorite bobble head. Her only bobble head. 

"Fucking dammit." She throws her arms up into the air while dragging an exaggerated sigh to herself. "This day can't get worse." She walks away from her truck, slamming the door closed. She grumbles made-up swear words as she enters the school's front entrance. She looks around to check if David Madsen or Principle Wells are around to kick her out once more.

Once she sees shes in the clear, she walks down to Rachel's locker but decides against it. She's seen her all this week, 24/7, Rachel needs a break from her, she thinks to herself. Rachel must be bored of her already.

Who wouldn’t be?

She looks around for her eyes to land on the girls’ room. Without thinking, she speedwalks towards the restroom and quickly runs inside.

”Okay, I’m alone. This is... great.” No one can see her stress over wanting to see Rachel, but also wanting Rachel to have her own life. She washes her face given that there’s a sink in front of her and all the time in the world.

Chloe can spot a black flutter to the left of her body near the wall. It sounds like feathers flapping repeatedly. It made Chloe jump for a second, not expecting this sudden presence in the girls’ bathroom with her.

When she looked around the corner of the stall where the cleaning supplies were, she saw a raven, a _real_ raven. She let out a small gasp, not wanting to scare the bird. It was placed upon the reflective bucket’s rim and she stood completely still.

It’s eyes remained on her, a red piercing color focusing on Chloe’s face. It almost seemed magical. Maybe it was, ravens don’t just fly in and land on a bucket in a school’s shitty old bathroom. Let alone one giving glowing red eyes.

”Holy shit...?” She said in awe. The grabbed her phone out of her pocket. “It’s not everyday you get a chance to shoot something like this,” And 

Snap!

She took the photo. “That is hella cool!” Maybe something was going to happen today.

The bathroom door opened, and in stepped a girl. She had a grey hoodie with a pink shirt accompanying it. Short brown hair, too. It was familiar.

”Don’t doubt yourself... you have a... gift,” she said, looking down at a photograph in her hands. Is that a Polaroid photo? Oh, wow, hipster much? For some unknown reason, maybe to see what this girl was doing, Chloe didn’t step out of her hiding place.

The girl sighed. “Screw it,” and she tore the photo. As she was about to step out, another person entered the bathroom. 

“I knew you were in here!” Nathan? Nathan Prescott?

Did the girl get followed here?

She was backed up against the wall next to the door, “Listen here, bitch, you didn’t see _anything_ the other day, got it?” 

“Na-Nathan what are you doing?” The girl trembled against the wall. Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. They got bigger when Nathan pulled something out of his jacket. A gun. The silver exterior shone in the bathroom's light, giving a sliver of white against the girl's cheek.

 _Holy fuck!_ Chloe shouted inside of her mind.  _He has a gun...? I-_

”I-I don’t know w-what you’re talking about, but can we please just _d-drop_ it?”

That got him angrier. ”You know what you did. You fucking accused me of seeing shit that didn’t happen. You say I drugged little miss Kate, without any proof. I just want you to know what kind of social power I have,” He said, while he held the gun to the girl’s chest, it was lowering every thirty seconds, but that didn’t scare Chloe or the girl any less.

_What is he going to do?_

“I-I know what I saw, Nathan! But you d-don’t have to do anything drastic, okay?” She said. “We can forget about this right now, I won’t say anything, just let me-!” 

A loud gunshot was heard, and Chloe rushed towards the falling girl shouting, raising her hand.

And before Chloe knew it, she was back in her truck.

* * *

 "What the hell?" The questioned, her eyes moving about. She moved frantically around her truck, trying to grasp what happened.

She sees that her bobble head hadn't broken, and how she hadn't sent that text to Rachel yet.

"Did I?" No, that's impossible! Nobody can do... that. _"Did_ I?"

She walks out of her truck, no, runs out of it. She has to save the girl. No text to Rachel, and no broken bobble. She trips a little bit.

She might be going insane, but that's okay. She had it coming anyway.

When she reaches the school, she's out of breath, huffing. The amount of food she consumes each morning is taking a toll on her, she realizes. "Oh, shit..." She huffs. "But I have to keep going. I still got time to save her," She whispers. "Let's hope I can do it."

She continues to walk to the bathroom, with no David or Wells in the way to stop her.

She retraces her steps.

"I washed my face, then I saw... The black raven," The black flutters of feathers in the corner of her eye repeats again. "Then I took a picture of it!"

Snap!

A minute later, she walks in again, repeating the same words. It's just background noise for Chloe now, she's trying to figure out a way to save the girl. She looks over the materials next to her. A bucket, mop, and a cart full of cleaning supplies. But, something shines underneath the cart. A hammer.

”I-I don’t know w-what you’re talking about, but can we please just  _d-drop_ it?” The girl says, and shit, Chloe hadn't even heard them come in. Nathan did his rant, and when he finished, Chloe found a purpose for the hammer. The red fire alarm's glass got shattered by the impact of the hard head of the hammer, and she quickly pressed the button inside.

"G-Get away from me, psycho!" The mysterious girl yells. She shoves him back and runs out of the bathroom. 

"Another shitty day! Agh..." And he leaves, too.

And by the end, Chloe realizes something did happen today. And it wasn't near anything boring.


	2. Shot but Still Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm just gonna fucking make this a pricefield fic now. i'm warming up to it a lot, and haven't done much with it, so here we go. i think it'll also improve the plot even more.  
> sorry for the short chapter.

“I swear to god I’m not going crazy,” She said, stepping out of the bathroom. “Okay, maybe a little, or- _fuck_ how is this possible?!” Chloe shouted. When the bathroom door closed, was the exact moment Wells decided to walk out of his office. He immediately spotted Chloe’s figure in the empty hall and called out to her.

His voice rumbled through the school. ”Price! Chloe Price, are you not aware you cannot be here, in Blackwell?” He sighed. “And the most you can do right now is to leave the premises. The fire alarm is going off, is it not?”

”It is, but-“

”No, I don’t want to hear it. It'd be best for you to leave, Ms.Price. _Good_ seeing you.”

Chloe muttered under her breath, “whatthefuck.”

”Hm?”

”God, nothing! Paranoid ass!” She said, not waiting for a reply and started for the door, still shaken up from earlier’s circumstances. She trembles as her arms wrap around each other, remembering the girl getting shot. Blood pouring out of the wound. Eyes rolling back, dulling as she fell. Watching a  _dead body_ fall to the gross, cold, tile floor.

But yet, she's alive and safely outside. Chloe can see her with her friends talking and glancing at Blackwell. Her small hand rests on her mouth, questioning what happened quietly.

Even from a distance, Chloe can see tears brimming her eyes. She wipes them away and says something unintelligible. Her smile makes Chloe stop dead in her tracks.  _It just seems somehow so familiar._

Chloe continues to walk out of the building, but now she aims towards the mystery girl. Words jumble in her head until it finally decides on the words, jumbled and fuzzy yet clear and her mind goes blank.

**Best friend**

**First mate**

**BFFs forever**

**Max Caulfield**

But it can't be.  _Can't._ She's in Seattle, she's supposed to be in Seattle right now living it up while Chloe rots here in a small town called Arcadia Bay. But from here, Chloe sees an old, janky Polaroid Camera drop from her hands and now she has to believe it.

Max Caulfield. Max fucking Caulfield came back after five years of nothing and doesn't bother to contact her. Typical.

But this was the same Max Caulfield who got shot and died in the girls' bathroom.

Yet she pulls the brunette's arm from behind, startling her, and has a good long look at her pale blue eyes. She nearly trips with the unexpected appearance of Chloe Price, but says a small and frightened "Hello?" anyway.

Chloe's face shifts into something of anger, then disgust, then just pure astonishment that Max is here, in front of her. Not dead.

"Hi, Max. Remember me?"

It takes her only five seconds to realize who she is.

"...Chloe?" She huffs. "holy shit-"

"Yeah, hey. Listen, I want to meet up later, to- to discuss things.  _Things._ Yeah. At like, I don't know," she sighs heavily, letting go of Max's arm. "Twenty minutes from now. Two Whales." and she runs away, not knowing what else to say.

**Author's Note:**

> The reason it's at "1/?" Is because I have most of the story line done, but not yet. idk when it'll stop. gimme a week i guess.  
> anyway, i've been thinking abt writing this for the longest time. longer than "Talking Pictures"  
> enjoy!  
> i apologize for any errors/mistakes.


End file.
